Talk:Yorick/Strategy/@comment-110.175.219.230-20120729182325
I'm having a massively serious problem: yorick is my main, i freakin love him, solo top for life etc etc....I get to do amazingly all the time and Im rather good at playing him, I can face everyone with not real fear...but darius! I was just wondering what's your opinion on how should i play against him when playing as Yorick, along with starting items, build, runes and masteries (and eventually taking over the lane without being fukking scared to get close to minions)? I played several games against him , without pushing the lane, warding etc etc but I never get to do anything if not feeding :( The "pros" say to use W when you see that hes ready to hook you but on a long term this is not going to change the problem, I believe (and experienced). You use W and he will keep the hook for later, the first time you try to lst hit a minion he will try to hook so W again and it keeps going like this...at the early stages it's unbearable, you get to consume all your mana JUST to keep this mother****** away so it doesn't work. The "pros"then also say that ,if he hooks you, you dont have to be scared and run away but stay there and fight him, using your E for heal and Q for the boost/dmg etc etc.... well...Darius's passive makes my healing look like shit,couple of AA and the healing is pretty much gone and IF I survive I'll die anyway for bleeding, otherwise he survives (always with 20 or so fuking HP). (All trying to consider the possibility that he doesn't use as well ignite or exhaust...or both together...) PLUS he may build up a hexdrinker (and mercs of course) so your 40% heal goes flushed in the toilet anyway... Yorick build at the beginning has to start to take care of his mana management and I can't start since the beginning to build tanky while he can and does shitloads of damage anyway. Let's also take in consideration that Yorcik is mainly AD and darius pumps up lots of HP and Arm Def(for what Ive experienced...).He snowballs pretty well in my opinion,becoming increasingly stronger and tankier each recall he does and finding yourself in the lane with a champ that can go almost all tanky and still killing you with a spit (if he catches you) and ,if the moment comes, tower diving you with much ease. To use ult when in melee with him? It wont count, he will still be attacking you, not giving a crap for your copy's AA. Also by keep using his whirl he will damage the copy as well so once he fuking ults you he will pass to ult your copy... The only way I get to do well (i mean without dying through the whole early and laning game) is by playing VERY defensive, almost tower hugging and campering which works well but its deleterious due to the fact the he will end up outfarming you and towards the late game that will become a massive pain in the ass for you. So...what you think? Id like some suggestions and opinions, thx! :)